A Lecture for Ahsoka
by carita
Summary: Takes place after The Citadel. Anakin lets Ahsoka know that she can't disregard direct orders just because she feels she can. Warning: non-consensual spanking of a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic ever, so please be nice, though I will appreciate reviews.**

**Takes place right after episode 18 of Season 3 in the Clone Wars (The Citadel). I don't think I have any spoilers in here. Also, episode 19 has yet to come out, so I am assuming Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and the rest get to go back home after completing the mission. Anakin lectures Ahsoka on her disobedience of direct orders, and warns her not to do it again.  
**

**Also, I am VERY new to the whole Star Wars and Clone Wars universe. All mistakes in the canon are mine. And of course, I don't own anything that has already been copyrighted by George Lucas. **

**WARNING: There is non-consensual spanking in this story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Rated T, just in case.  
**

"I see Anakin's new teaching method is 'Do as I say, not as I do.' Welcome aboard."

Ahsoka smiled gratefully up at Master Kenobi. He had interrupted what was surely going to become another heated argument between her and Anakin, and had let her know that he had approved of her being there. Even if she wasn't originally part of the mission.

A quick glance at Anakin, however, let her know he didn't share the older Jedi's opinion.

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, Ahsoka. This conversation is a long way from over, but Master Piell doesn't have time on his side, and neither do we. We're going to have a talk about this later. Is that clear?" intoned Anakin darkly.

"Yes, master," she whispered.

Ahsoka stifled a shudder as she watched her master walk over and discuss plans with Captain Rex. Rarely did he use that particular tone on her, and even more rarely did he let his displeasure at her choices go beyond a stern but brief one-sentence reprimand.

More puzzling was his reaction to her implications on the mission to begin with. It's not like this was the first time she had disregarded an order for a greater purpose. And she couldn't believe he was a big enough hypocrite to get angry at her now, in this stage of the game, when as she had pointed out earlier, he was the one to teach her that principle.

Ahsoka began calming herself, searching for her center. The Force could provide some insight.

Thankfully, it did.

He wasn't angry at her blatant disobedience so much as he was masking a fear. Why? They had both been in enough danger and action to get over initial nerves. She continued searching and delving. Fear of failure? Yes, but it was not to tied to the mission. And besides, how could he possibly fail, with Master Kenobi and Captain Rex's team at their side? Failure of what, then?

"There'll be plenty of time to meditate when we get back to Coruscant, Snips. Look sharp," quipped Anakin, startling the Padawan back to the present.

Ahsoka let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, and smirked. He didn't exactly smile back, but at least he wasn't scowling anymore. And he had called her by her nickname. That had to count for something. Perhaps the ride back home wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

Well, Ahsoka was right on one count. The flight back to Coruscant was not as bad as she initially thought it was going to be. It was worse.

The escape from The Citadel had been more perilous than any of them – even Master Kenobi – had suspected. And that was saying something, as everyone knew going into it that this wouldn't be a regular cake-walk rescue. Nerves were wound tight and the crew was testy, to put it mildly.

Insufficient sleep and battling for life tends to do that.

Even Ahsoka, normally optimistic and easily capable of bouncing back wanted nothing more than the peace and comfort of her own quarters – at home. The cargo shuttle's small sleeping bay to which she had been sequestered per Anakin's orders – like a wayward child! - was just depressing.

She had been pacing the small quarters for three hours, her mood deteriorating from aggravated to angry. She was also embarrassed, knowing that Rex, Cody and the others knew about the coming earful she could expect from her master. She really wasn't in any mood to be talking with anyone, let alone taking a lecture from the man who wrote the book on dismissing orders.

"You'd think he'd at least let a girl have some dinner before railing on her," she muttered out loud. "But nooooo. That would be too thoughtful, too considerate, too noble of such a high-handed, stubborn, over-inflated ego of a jacka-"

"I don't think Obi- wan would be happy with your description of him."

The young Torgrutan whirled around to face her master.

"I-I-I didn't hear you enter, Master," she stuttered. Quickly recovering from her surprise, added, "And I wasn't talking about Master Kenobi, either."

Anakin narrowed his eyes at her sass and said, "No. I'm sure you weren't."

They stared at each other in tense silence for what seemed an eternity. Padawan mimicking Master in both stance – each with legs shoulder-width apart and arms crossed – and in a contest of will. Ahsoka wasn't about to be intimidated out what she thought was the right course of action. Actually, without her, they never would have even made it into The Citadel. No one else would have been able to fit through the vents. If it wasn't for her -

"If it wasn't for you, things would have been a lot more difficult, I agree," interrupted Anakin on Ahsoka's thoughts.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Ahsoka asked, momentarily forgetting her resolve not to budge.

Anakin smirked. "I could say the Force clued me in, but even a battle droid would be able to tell why you're in a mood. You don't mask your emotions all that well, little one."

Ahsoka sniffed indignantly. Anakin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and sat her back down on the bunk. He sat beside her, and for an instant, her mind flashed back to that conversation following the battle for Christophsis.

"That," he continued, "and I know what it feels like to be in your shoes...the pressure to prove yourself and earn everyone's respect. "

She tentatively looked into her master's eyes. "Then if you know what it feels like, why did you order me to stay on Coruscant? Why were you so upset when we came out of carbon freezing? Why have you sent me to these quarters, even after proving value to this rescue? I'm not some disobedient youngling," she pouted.

Anakin concentrated in schooling his face into a stern demeanor. He knew Ahsoka hated being seen and treated as a youngling, yet she gave into youngling behaviour. To her credit, the questions were fair, and ones with which he had grappled since boarding the shuttle. That was part of the reason why he had her wait so long in the sleeping bay. He didn't want to lecture her without first coming to an honest understanding of his actions.

"Maybe I've learned more from Obi-wan than I thought," he mused to himself. Then turning to his Padawan said, "Look, Snips, I know none of this seems fair, but I had my reasons for not including you."

"Oh yeah? And what would those be?"

"You know, most Padawans wouldn't be so demanding of their master, especially after disobeying his specific order," Anakin chided. Ahsoka let out an exaggerated sigh, but did muster the grace to appear sheepish.

"As I was saying," he continued, "I had my reasons for not wanting to include you. Ever since our experience at Mortis I just..."

Anakin trailed off, staring into space and Ahsoka couldn't help but feel the tension, sadness, and fear that he was emanating.

"Just what, Master?" she prompted, genuinely concerned.

Her master refocused, clearing his throat as if to clear his mind. "You think that I'm treating you like a youngling; if you aren't involved in every mission and scene of action, there is no way you can progress. But that's not the way I see it, Ahsoka. Sometimes, it's better for you to stay at the Temple to live and fight another day. Like it or not, you are still a Padawan, and because I know how talented and dedicated you are – something which I'm proud to say you've proven time and time again – I've forgotten that there are still forces and powers you can't handle yet."

Ahsoka bristled, mouth open and ready to argue. Anakin raised his hand, motioning her to keep quiet. "I realized that at Mortis, when you were captured by the Son and...and..."

She felt it again: the intense sadness mingled with fear and failure. But instead of prompting him, Ahsoka waited, knowing he would finish this thought out.

"When you almost died," he explained in a barely audible whisper, "completely sinking into the Dark Side, I knew it was all my fault. I should have done a better job of protecting you, of teaching you that some treachery is more deceptive than others. I failed you as a master and promised myself that if you got out alive, I would never risk putting you at that level of danger again. Not until the Council and I feel you are ready."

The Torgrutan sat stunned. She had no idea he carried that level of guilt and responsibility for her well-being. She knew the bond between Master and Padawan was strong, but this was a whole new level.

"But Master! You can't protect me from everything – that's not your job. Your job is to teach me the ways of the Jedi. To become as good as you! How can I do that by staying behind at the Temple?"

Anakin smiled at her attempts to both defend her actions, and comfort him. "You're right, Ahsoka. I can't protect you from everything. And you're also right in pointing out my duty to train you. But I can't do that if you end up dead because I placed you in a situation that I knew would be too much for you to handle, now can I?"

Ahsoka winced. When he put it that way, she could see a certain logic. Still, she had to try. "But you thought The Citadel would be too hard for me, and it wasn't. We all made it out just fine!"

"Furthermore," he continued, ignoring her protest, "as your Master, to a certain extent, it is my duty to protect you. And as my Padawan, it is your duty to accept my decisions for your well-being without question."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. Anakin didn't miss a beat. "Or sass."

She folded her arms in consternation. "I mean really, Snips, if I was just being a bit over-protective, don't you think Obi-Wan would have spoken up in your defense earlier? It's not like he hasn't overruled my decisions before, especially where you're concerned. Clearly he felt I was making a good choice."

Ahsoka shurgged. "He seemed happy enough to see me."

Now it was her master's turn to roll his eyes. "Obi-wan is good at adapting to whatever circumstances might dictate. That, and he loves that I'm getting a taste of my own medicine. But he does agree with me that the sudden change in Master Plo Koon's plans to assign you to the mission could have been detrimental to its success."

Anakin began stroking his chin, as he was prone to do when working out a dilemma. Ahsoka had to push him along. "Detrimental, Master?"

"Before coming to speak with you, Obi-wan coached me in how to, er, um -"

"Chastise me, Master?"

"Yeah," he breathed out, relieved. "Well, he's had more experience than I have in this area of the Master-Padawan relationship. Anyway, we were both a little puzzled as to why the sudden tactical team plans. That's not like Master Plo, especially when precision in these types of missions can mean the difference between life or death. Success or failure."

"But I'm fine!"

Anakin narrowed his eyes at her. "We weren't just concerned for you, Ahsoka. What about Rex, Cody, and the rest of the team? They weren't expecting you either, and in these sorts of things, any sudden change in even the smallest of details can seriously derail a mission. By looking out for you, one of the men could have been distracted and possibly killed. Any hesitance, anything at all, could have been enough for the enemy to not only re-capture Master Piell, but all of us."

"I don't need looking after,"she retorted, uncomfortable at the truth the consequences of her actions could have caused.

"Oh, no? Because even I like knowing that someone has my back if I need it. I didn't realize how advanced you were in your skills."

Ahsoka slumped her shoulders, finally admitting defeat. Well, no. Defeat wasn't the word, but she could see Anakin's reasons for his anger at her disobedience more clearly now.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't see it that way."

"Obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. But I forgive you. And don't go feeling too bad. Part of this is Master Plo's fault. He did change the orders, though highly unlike him. Anyway, he must have had his reasons. We'll have to discuss this with him when we get back."

Ahsoka's heart began to pound. Getting Master Plo involved was definitely something she wanted to avoid. Saying he ordered her onto the mission might be a bit of a stretch. But Masters Obi-wan and Anakin didn't need to know that. Not now, mission successfully completed and on their way back home.

"No Master!" she shouted. Realizing how desperate she sounded, Ahsoka felt she should explain. "You don't need to do that. I've learned my lesson. The next time you tell me to do something, I'll do it. No questions asked."

Anakin had no idea where that outburst came from. Apologizing was one thing, but this acquiescence was a little too much at the ready. "You feeling alright, Snips?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I mean, I'm tired and a little hungry that's all. Just promise me you won't talk about this with Master Plo. He's, uh, been under a lot of stress lately and pointing out this small slip in protocol would just unnerve him."

"Okay, Ahsoka, if that's what you want. I won't say anything if you promise to never disobey a direct order – especially one that I give for your safety and that of others – ever again. Deal? Otherwise, the next time we have a talk, you won't be so happy about it."

Her smile couldn't grow any wider. She didn't know what he meant by that last part, but she was too relieved to hear that he wouldn't bring up her part in the mission with Master Plo to care. "Deal!"

"Alright, get out of here and get some food. I had R2 save you some."

Right before leaving the room, Anakin gripped her by the upper arm and delivered a stinging swat to her rear-end.

"Ow! Master, what -"

"That's what I meant by that last part. Just be lucky Obi-wan wasn't your master. He would have begun this conversation with that attention-grabbing method, and believe me, he would have had more than one thing to say to you. Trust me, I know." Anakin winked as he nodded for her to leave.

Rubbing her backside, she made the quick mental note to avoid such conversations in the had made it more than clear he was willing to do what it takes to protect her. To fulfill his duty as her trainer, teacher, and mentor. And that particular sort of corrective guidance he had just implied was not the type of lesson she was anxious to have.

Despite the sting, she still smiled. Master Anakin did understand her, and for that she was grateful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is starting to become as slight AU, so hope you don't mind. Also, this is technically chapter 2 of "A Lecture for Ahsoka," though for some reason every time I try to add a second chapter, it won't let me access my comp files to upload. Annoying! If anyone has any pointers, I would appreciate. Thanks!**

"Don't you dare walk out on me, Ahsoka!"

The Togrutan whirled around to face her Master, too frustrated and tensed with pent-up anger to fully register the barely contained rage in his own voice. Had she been less upset, she would have taken in the enormous yet heavy silence that had settled in the partially full council room.

She would have noticed the irritation in Obi-Wan's face – both from the knowledge of her lie, and then the escalating argument between Anakin and Ahsoka. She would have been heartbroken at the definite disappointment in Plo Koon's body language. She would have shirked from the punitive glare of Mace Windu.

Instead, blinded and fueled by hurt and indignant emotions, she retorted, "Why not? You walk out on me all the time. Like Master, like Padawan."

For a split second, Ahsoka wondered if she had stopped time. Everyone – even R2 – had frozen. A shiver of unease ran down her spine. "No!" she mentally chided herself. "I will not feel guilty about this!"

Not bothering to hear Anakin's– or any other Master's reply to her childish outburst – Ahsoka ran out of the room.

Anakin, quickly recovering from his own stunned silence, was about to chase after her when a strong grip on his shoulder held him back.

"Let her go."

Anakin looked into the face of Plo Koon. The wise and regal air of the Kel Dorian's voice and stance had only become more regal, if such a thing were possible, in his saddened and disappointed disposition.

"Let her _go_? You've got to be kidding!" Anakin exclaimed. "She lied to us about how she got on the mission, tried to justify her actions, and then disrespected us with that pretty little show. This time, Ahsoka has gone too far. And you want me to let her go?"

The older Jedi merely nodded his head, as Mace Windu spoke up. "As much as I agree with you, Skywalker, Master Koon is correct. Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend than a Padawan with an attitude."

"More pressing matters. How so?" interjected Obi-Wan, ignoring Anakin's scowl.

"We have intercepted a partial transmission between our favorite member of the Trade Commission, Nute Gunray, and an unknown party."

"What did it say?" asked Anakin, fully focused on the mere hint of an opportunity to apprehend the treacherous Viceroy.

"Unfortunately, not as much as we would like. More importantly it's not what he was talking about, but who he was talking to. If we get that, then we'll get a scope on the what. Intelligence has reason to believe they are meeting here, on Coruscant."

"Coming to Coruscant would be a bold and risky move on Gunray's part," mused Obi-Wan. "I doubt he would risk another capture by the Jedi unless the venture were highly worth the Federation's while. Knowing him, he probably is sending an emissary in his stead."

"I agree," said Plo Koon. "Master Windu, does the transmission say when or where on Coruscant?"

"If our intelligence is correct, sometime this evening. As for where, they made mention of a night club – a new Hutt venture – called Moonlight's Day."

"Could the Hutts be partnering with the Trade Federation?" asked Obi-Wan.

Windu scoffed. "Who knows. The Hutts aren't concerned with any other loyalty beyond their own clan. And even then, it's each Hutt for himself," he stated. All the other men nodded in agreement, recalling Ziro the Hutt.

"Well, I guess there's only one way to find out," Anakin said, as he strode out of the room.

"Like Padawan, like Master," quipped Obi-Wan, as he followed his own former Padawan out.

000000000000

Plo Kloon was not an impatient man. However, by the fourth attempt of knocking at Ahsoka's door without a reply, even his even temper was starting to fray.

"Little Soka," he said kindly, though sternly, "I am not angry, but we must talk. Please open the door. It is not like you to ignore an old friend."

Nothing. He stilled his breathing and his mind, hoping to hear either the young girl's thoughts or perhaps, given her age and fit of temper, some tears of guilt and frustration. Again, nothing.

A nothing so profound that it went beyond teenage obstinacy and mulish pride. Suspicious, he checked the door handle. It was unlocked, so he cracked it open. The spare, though neatly furnished room was dark. He chuckled, noticing the stuffed doll he had given her as a youngling, resting on its side at the foot of the bed. However, aside from the slightly dampened pillow and the random wrinkles of the bedspread, no other evidence of Ahsoka remained.

His suspicion confirmed, Plo Koon walked out of the living quarters with new purpose. Before alerting her master, he had to be sure she wasn't seeking solace in another area of the temple – like the library or meditation room, perhaps.

Yet if he were being honest with himself, and knowing his Little Soka, the impetuous Torgrutan would not be calmly reading or meditating her frustration away. He sighed, knowing the answer he would receive as he greeted Jocasta Nu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and following me! Sorry it takes so long to update – students want their essays corrected, department meetings, blah, blah, blah. I've finally taken a break and hope that this chapterwill be enough to keep you going for another week or so. **

**Okay, so again, I don't own any of these characters except for Reln, and I definitely don't own the world in which they reside. This chappie has been inspired by a song currently on the radio, though I don't think it will qualify as a songfic.**

**And, if any of my readers are from Japan or have family/friends in Japan, my heart goes out to you. You are in my thoughts and prayers, and may the Force truly be with you. **

It wasn't until she was midway between the Temple and the night-life district of Coruscant (definitely forbidden territory to a Padawan, curfew or not) before Ahsoka had calmed down enough to realize that maybe she shouldn't have been so impulsive. The farther away from the Temple she got, the seedier the neighborhoods. Nor was she exactly thrilled with the cat-calls and whistles she was getting. Ahsoka subconsciously tightened a grip around her light-saber, hidden beneath the folds of her cloak.

She shrieked when someone clutched her elbow and almost drew her weapon out. She nearly died of embarrassment when she realized her captor wasn't a threat.

"Can I interest you in one of my flowers?" the old beggar woman asked. Ahsoka was tempted to shake her off, but couldn't help but feel bad for the woman's destitute conditions. Plus, she also felt guilty for the earlier impulse to decapitate her.

"Here you go," she said, offering some coins but declining the wilting foliage.

"Ah, but these are special flowers. This one," the old woman said, plucking one with a vibrant red and orange hue, "will bring you luck in your travels, and protect you from harm."

Ahsoka smirked. She had something more effective than a flower for that.

"Really, it's okay. Save it for someone else. Someone who might really need it."

The old woman's face darkened and her lips tightened into a thin line. Ahsoka felt the sudden shift in atmosphere and was about to turn on her heel when the crone's claw-like hand tightened about the young girl's wrist.

"Make no mistake, young one. I have been saving this flower for you. But if you will not take my gift, then take my advice. Return to your family. Pain and betrayal are what you will find here."

Ahsoka wrenched herself out of the vice-lock grip. The woman was crazy and was giving her the heebie-jeebies.

"I don't have a family. I can also take care of myself" she spat out. Quickly turning on her heels, Ahsoka ran down the walk for several blocks before stopping to catch her breath. Closing her eyes, she tried centering herself. All that kept coming to mind was the beggar woman's craggy face and her chilling, scratched voice. Ahsoka shivered.

"Stop it," she scolded herself. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to act your age every once in a while. The life of a Jedi can't always be combat, training, meditation, and study now, can it? She's just a crazy old woman looking for some extra coins. Dancing and having a good time isn't forbidden to Jedi. Just because Barris is a stick-in-the-mud doesn't mean what you're doing is a bad idea."

Convincing herself once again that everything would be okay, Ahsoka calmly crossed the street to stand in line for entrance into the hottest new nightclub in town – Moonlight's Day. Everyone around her seemed excited, and as far as she could sense, nothing dark or sinister was emanating from any of them. They all appeared a bit older than her. To be honest, closer to her master's age. A pang of conscious twisted in her stomach at the thought of her Master. What we he think of her, were he to see her standing in that line? Worse. What would he _do_?

"Absolutely nothing," she told herself. "You'll be back to the temple, ready for him to lecture you on your temper tantrum before he even notices that you ever went missing. He's probably off tinkering on some ship, sparring with Master Obi-Wan, or is with Senator Amidala, anyway. Why they spend so much time together, I have no idea."

Ahsoka sighed. She wished Barris had come along for company. When she invited her, Barris said it wouldn't be appropriate, and besides, they would end up breaking curfew. She offered an evening of sugary snacks and music while studying up on tactical battle formations, instead. When Ahsoka declined, Barris made her promise not do anything rash or unfitting of a Padawan.

Barris was contented with Ahsoka's promise not to do anything rash or dangerous, thinking her friend would change plans and stay at the Temple. Ahsoka felt another pang, feeling guilty for lying to her friend. Again, she firmly shook the feeling off. She was determined to have fun and drop her good-girl persona. Just for once!

"I'm entitled to having fun and being a _real_ girl for once, damn it!" she exclaimed out-loud.

"Then by all means, don't let us stop you," a smooth and rich voice replied from behind.

Ahsoka whirled around, and if she could have blushed, would have. Towering above her was perhaps one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Deep blue eyes and jet black hair, a boyish smile but manly jaw...boy would Barris be wishing she had come along now. His lips were moving, but she wasn't fully aware of what he was saying. He was just so beautiful! Why was he frowning?

"Excuse me, is everything alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Yes, everything is fine. Fine, fine, fine. Why?" she stammered and rushed all at once.

"Because I asked you for your name, twice, but you were staring at something and I wanted to know what had caught your interest."

Ahsoka laughed shrilly, inwardly cringing at how dumb she must look and sound.

"It was nothing you need to worry about. I'm sorry. My name is Ah-"

Instantly, the face of the beggar woman flashed across her mind, and though she didn't think anything wrong could come from giving out just her first name, she decided to err on the side of caution.

"Ah...?" the handsome stranger was prompting.

"Ahlevhna."

"Ahlevhna," he repeated, making it sound like a breathy prayer which made her weak at the knees. "That's a beautiful name. Mine is nowhere near as musical. It's Reln."

He was correct. It wasn't musical, but it was strong and solid. It fit the man in front of her, causing her to smile.

"Nice to meet you, Reln."

"The pleasure is mine, Ahlevhna. Shall we go inside?" he asked, while placing her hand onto his elbow and walking through the posh entryway of Moonlight's Day.

If Ahsoka was prone to giddiness, she would have melted into a fit of incoherent giggles. As it was, she was grateful for his arm's support keeping her upright.

She knew this would be a night she would never forget.

000000000000

"She's not anywhere in the temple? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Anakin," was Obi-Wan's long-suffering reply.

"And Master Plo said there didn't seem to be any signs of a struggle or kidnapping in our living quarters?"

"Everything is how you left it. Security surveillance can't find any anomalies, either."

The two Jedi sat in the low-lit booth quietly, each deep in his own thoughts.

"What about Senator Amidala's office? They are friends and Ahsoka does -"

"They've already checked with her, and the Senator says she hasn't seen Ahsoka all day."

"Well where can she be?" Anakin asked, flabbergasted that his normally responsible Padawan had flipped a switch, not only displaying appalling attitude to him and the other Masters earlier in the evening, but has now taken off.

"What is wrong with her?"

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle, finding his former Padawan's consternation and worry amusing. Anakin glared as a reply.

"Oh don't get so upset, Anakin. I am concerned about her, too. But remember, she is at an age where Padawans want to test their limits. You were – correction – _are _no different. She is your Padawan, after all."

"What does that mean?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It means that she has learned to be strong, intelligent, and quick enough to get herself out of a scrape should she need to. I'm sure she'll have quite the story to tell back at the Temple, once you're done informing her on appropriate Padawan behavior."

A half-hearted smirk played on Anakin's face. Turning serious, he said, "We need to foil the Viceroy's little plot first. Any idea who to look for?"

Obi-Wan scanned the room. "I'd say anyone who looks out of place, but I fear that would lead us back to this booth." Noticing Anakin's disgruntled grunt, he advised, "Be patient. The plot and its players will reveal themselves to us soon enough. For now," he said sweeping his arm in a small arch, "sit back, relax, and enjoy the music."

Anakin rolled his eyes.

000000000000

Plo Kloon had his back to the door, arms clasped behind his back, as he faced the window. He did not bother to turn around as he bid Barris enter.

"I am sorry to disturb you so late, Master Kloon," she said.

"It is alright, young Barris. You have information about Ahsoka, and feel torn between betraying her trust or offering it so she can be helped."

Barris knew the Jedi Master had great insight through the Force, yet she couldn't hide the surprise at his discernment of her thoughts so succinctly.

He turned to face her. "Sit down, Barris, so we may discuss this comfortably." She did, noticing how warm and comfortable his quarters were. He sat in the chair across from her. They stared at each other, but not awkwardly. It was as if he knew she needed the time and silence to gather her thoughts...to gather her courage.

After several minutes, Barris spoke. "Earlier this evening, Ahsoka came to my quarters. She was visibly upset. I did not bother asking why, as I knew it had something to do with her decision to go to the Citadel. I had assumed she had been chastised and possibly punished, and did not wish to embarrass her by making her tell me about it."

At this point, Barris stopped and looked down into her hands.

"Go on, young Barris. You are here because you care about your friend, as do I. There is no betrayal in divulging what you know. Not when doing so will only prove your loyalty to the friendship, once all is said and done."

Barris appreciated his words. She did not fully grasp them yet, but saved them so she could study them later. However, she did understand the emotion behind them, and knew that as Ahsoka had once saved her by going against her wishes, she now had to do the same.

"I wasn't surprised when she started venting about how unfair it is to be a Padawan and how overbearing the Masters can be. It is not an uncommon conversation among Padawans," she murmured, hastily following with, "Though we never include you in those opinions, Master Kloon."

"I am sure you don't Barris," he reassured with a smile. "Please continue."

"What did surprise me was when conversation turned to civilians. She asked if I ever wondered what it would be like to live a normal life – one where we got to be real teenagers. I could sense her strong curiosity and longing, mingled with indignation. I told her that yes, sometimes I did, but would never trade it for my Jedi training. She quickly agreed with me, and I knew she meant it. I could feel her sincerity.

We started discussing other things for a while and then I sensed her curiosity again. She finally asked me if I heard of a new dance club or other. I believe it is called Moonlight Ray, or Moonray's Light -"

"Moonlight's Day?" Plo Kloon asked sharply. Barris flinched. "I apologize, Barris. That is the second time today I've heard mention of this club, and am quite interested in Ahsoka's knowledge of it."

Barris nodded and continued. "She said it might be fun if we went. I told her it was a terrible idea, and one that would get us into trouble for breaking curfew as well as other rules. She agreed with me and when she left, I thought that would be the end of it. But now...well, now I am not so sure."

Plo Kloon drew Barris from her seat and walked her to his door. Placing a warm, gentle hand on her shoulder he reassured her. "Thank you, Barris, for telling me of your conversation with Little Soka. We can only hope she did follow your counsel, but if not, we now know how to keep her safe."

The girl nodded solemnly. Sensing her disappointment at getting her friend into trouble, Plo Kloon called to her. "And Barris, a friend is only a friend when she is willing to take on the other friend's ire for a time, if it is done to keep and protect the friendship."

She smiled at him, then turned to make her way to her quarters, hoping Ahsoka's ire would be short-lived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

**Thanks to everyone for your great reviews and encouragement! Sorry I can't respond to you all individually, but know I read each comment and am greatly appreciative. To answer one of your questions: Ahsoka's club name she gave Reln is pronounced Ah – LEF – nuh, accent on the second syllable. I hope that helps.**

**Also, though tonight's is short, and not full of typical Clone Wars action, I will be posting the follow-up midweek – knock on wood. I just thought we'd give Ahsoka a little bit of an authentic teenage experience for once. Also, I needed a chapter that will set-up the tying of all strings in the next 2 – 3.**

**Same deal as all the other chapters. I don't claim to own anything Star Wars or Clone Wars, except for Reln and the Neimoidian representative for Nute Gunray. Enjoy :)**

"Am I really that boring a date?" Reln teased, even though Ahsoka tried her best to hide her small, though apparently noticeable, yawn.

She chuckled. "You are fine. I am just not used to these late hours, that's all."

Well, that wasn't exactly true. There had been many times where a mission required her to stay awake all night, sometimes postponing sleep for more than a day. But off the battle-field, a routine was more firmly set into place.

A routine she was sure would become all the more regimented once her master and the other Council Members had their say with her. Ahsoka paled ever so slightly at the thought. She had never intended to stay out this late, and was sure somebody was aware of her absence at the Temple by now. Another pang of guilt churned her stomach – one of many throughout the evening. Ahsoka did not want anyone to worry after her. She could only hope her master wouldn't be too angry.

She shuddered as she felt a wave of concern, frustration, and disappointment wash over her. It was like a wash of colors, each one with the hue unique to each of the Jedi Masters and friends close to her. Masters Anakin, Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, and even Barris: all of their fears and concerns for her well-being flowing into the Force, compounding her guilt and causing her to second-guess her actions of the evening.

Yet if what she was doing was so wrong, how could she also feel so light, so happy?

She hadn't felt this free in … well, since before becoming her master's Padawan. Not that she could blame him, of course. It wasn't his fault they were in a war. But she did yearn for the peace and innocence that were part of her life prior to his entering it. Or maybe it was the other way around. Prior to hers entering his.

If given the opportunity to do it again, would she have chosen another way? Does she regret the decision of being Anakin Skywalker's – the Chosen One's – Padawan?

Ahsoka shook her head firmly, hoping her conflicting thoughts and emotions would settle themselves into some sort of balance.

Reln reached out to steady her. He rubbed her shoulders, the warmth of his strong hands spreading through her body. "Hey? Are you okay? Would you like me to get you a drink or something?"

Concern made his naturally deep blue eyes take on a grey coloring. All thoughts about her life vanished. Ahsoka was content to be fully vested in that present moment – like any good Jedi is trained to do, she mused with a wry and ironic chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about my mas-," Ahosoka quickly caught herself before giving more away than she had intended. Reln still had no idea she was a Jedi, and for some reason, did not feel like divulging that bit of information. "I mean my strict uncles and really over-protective older brother," she managed.

"Wow, I didn't realize I was so rusty." Reln affected a wounded demeanor, causing her to giggle shyly. He didn't let up. "When a beautiful woman would rather spend her time thinking about her uncles and brother than me, I guess I have to work on my conversation skills," he said, while trailing a finger softly along her jawline.

Ahsoka felt her breath catching. Thoughts of her "uncles" and "older brother" were evaporating.

"No, you're wonderful!" She clapped her hand over her mouth. Did she really say that out loud?

Reln laughed, the sound of his voice Happiness embodied, as he took her hand from off her face and clasped it in his own, drawing her nearer to his chest. She could smell his scent, and it was intoxicating.

"Let me guess," he said. "Your stodgy old uncles and mean big brother don't know you're out, do they?"

She nodded her head slowly, mesmerized by this game. "And I'd also venture to guess that if they knew where you were, they wouldn't be too happy about it, either."

Ahsoka's throat grew dry and her pulse quickened. She mouthed the word "no" but could not get any sound out.

"Well, Ahlevhna, if you were my little sister, I would be pretty upset with you right now. And you'd definitely know it as soon as I'd get you home," he said, with a firm edge. She averted her gaze to the floor, slightly embarrassed at the hint of censure in his voice.

He tipped her chin up, so she could look him in the eyes. "Luckily for me, you aren't my sister."

The next thing Ahsoka knew, his lips were on hers and she was leaning into his delightfully firm chest, hungrily responding to his kiss. After what seemed a delicious eternity, he pulled away, smiling down at her.

She smiled back, in a daze. Yes, Master Anakin was going to kill her when she got home, just as Reln would do to his own sister. But quite frankly, she didn't care what her master or any other council member had to say at the moment. That kiss was worth a thousand disciplinary councils.

Something from behind her caught Reln's eye, and he muttered something under his breath.

"Ahlevhna," he sighed. "Hold this thought. I'll be right back to pick-up this conversation," he promised meaningfully, causing her stomach to grow warm with anticipation. "But I've got a bit of business I need to attend to, first."

She raised a questioning brow. "Business? Really? What's her name?" she teased.

He smirked. "It's not like that, promise. This really is legitimate. Had I known I would be meeting you, I would have scheduled my business meeting for another night. Trust me, you are more fun and definitely easier on the eyes."

Ahsoka smiled at the compliment, and knew he wasn't lying. Reln relaxed, noticing she believed him.

"Don't go away. I'll be back in twenty, thirty minutes at the most. Order anything you want to eat or drink, on me." With that, Reln pecked her on the lips before swiftly walking away from the table.

She watched him stride over to a dimly lit, private room cordoned off by some opaque drapes. As they lifted, she could make out what seemed a man with two or three others behind him. The man, though she wasn't one-hundred percent positive, looked Neimoidian. Reln stepped into the room and the curtains dropped.

For some reason, the old beggar woman's visage came to Ahsoka's mind. She bit her lips, slightly swollen from the kiss Reln had given her. Whereas moments earlier all she could taste was an overwhelming sweetness, now the kiss was laced with something she couldn't quite place. It unnerved her.

Ahsoka was nervous. Not just for herself, but for Reln, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you for all of your reviews! I hope I don't disappoint – the pressure to keep you all happy is mounting. But that's a good thing. It keeps me sharp. **

**READER POLL: Let me know how you think Ahsoka should be disciplined. Grounded? Library Duty? Something more corporal? A bit of everything? Your input is much appreciated.**

**The Clone Wars belongs to George Lucas, not me. **

"Anakin!"

The younger Jedi snapped out of his thoughts and focused onto his former master's now scowling face. "You've been dozing."

Anakin shrugged by way of apology. "I was only taking your advice, Obi-Wan. You said I should sit back and enjoy the music. It got me thinking that on one of my leave days, this club wouldn't be such a bad place to hang out." He caught himself before adding, "Then Padame can't complain that I don't take her anywhere nice."

Obi-Wan dismissed Anakin's reasoning and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "To the right and behind the center bar, see that curtain?"

Anakin nodded his head.

"There's a man approaching it, and correct me if I'm wrong, but he seems a tad under-dressed for this club."

The two Jedi maintained a calm outer demeanor, though if one of the club patrons were to really pay them any attention, they would notice muscles poised for action. As the curtain rose for the man's entrance, their eyes widened as they registered the confirming evidence to their suspicion. Nute Gunray, ever the self-serving coward, had decided to play it safe and send one of his advisors, Layte Eelston, instead.

"It seems our mystery players have arrived," mused Obi-Wan.

Anakin was chomping at the bit. Finally, time to act! "So how do we want to break up their little tea party?" he asked.

"We're not breaking anything," ordered Obi-Wan, placing a restraining hand on the younger man's hand which was now firmly gripped around his Lightsaber holster. "This isn't a battle-zone, Anakin. Civilians absolutely can't get involved. And on top of that, we can't afford to loose our tenuous alliance with the Hutt. I doubt they'd like their newly opened club to become one of our casualties."

Anakin snorted. "That's assuming the alliance is still in place," he grumbled under his breath. "Fine, so what do you propose we do?"

At that moment, a server with a bevy of fresh drinks passed their booth. Obi-Wan waved his hand in front of the server's face. "You will provide me with your uniform, and those drinks. You are ending your shift and going home."

"I will provide you with my uniform and these drinks. I am ending my shift and going home," he responded.

The younger Jedi smirked at his former master. Though a skill he now possessed for some time, he never got over how effortlessly and cleanly Obi-Wan did it.

As Obi-Wan donned the apron he continued, "We need to find out the purpose of their little meeting, undetected. Layte doesn't know who I am, and I doubt the man he is meeting with can recognize me. But on the off-chance my cover is blown..." he trailed, and Anakin followed his eyes' gaze to the far back emergency exit of the club. An easy escape route for traitors on the run.

"On it. We'll meet at the rendezvous point at o-two-hundred hours."

The two men curtly nodded at each other and then each went his separate way.

000000000000000000000000000

It had only been two minutes since Reln had left Ahsoka at the table, and the feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach had only intensified. What type of legitimate business meeting went on at this time of night, anyway?

Since it was going to be at least another twenty minutes before he would return to their table, Ahsoka decided to hit the 'fresher, and, well, freshen up. She hoped a light splashing of cool water to her face would also settle her nerves.

Taking a glance in the mirror, she took stock of herself objectively. She winced at the slight circles growing under her eyes. But all in all, she was holding up just fine.

Ahsoka smoothed a hand over the diaphanous dress Senator Amidala had given her. Ahsoka smiled at the memory. The Senator was one of the first to notice Ahsoka's changing figure, and had presented it as a gift. Crème and champagne colored to better show-off her naturally vibrant tones,plus with enough folds and pockets to hide a Lightsaber, the Senator had quipped. The Togrutan initially scoffed, saying she would never have an opportunity to wear it. Senator Amidala waved her skepticism away.

"_You can still be a Jedi, and a woman, Ahsoka. It's not a one or the other type of thing. Take it. Even if it only ever hangs in your closet, sometimes it's just nice knowing that part of you is still there. Besides, you might have an occasion for it some day."_

Ahsoka's smile faded as she pictured the Senator standing behind her, wringing her hands in worry and shaking her head, disapproving of who the girl had chosen as a worthy occasion for such a pure dress.

"Stop it!" she scolded herself. "You're working yourself up for nothing, Ahsoka. You're only nervous because you know that there's no way you're going to make it back to the Temple without getting caught. Just because you're going around sneaking and lying to people doesn't mean everyone else is, too. Stop thinking the worst of Reln. The Senator does want you to step into your womanhood. His kiss has done just that," she rationalized.

Speaking of whom, she figured she had spent enough time away from the table. If he happened to finish his business early, she didn't want him to find the table empty. He had promised to pick up their, er, conversation where he had broken it off, after all. That thought sent warm tingles up and down her body, though not quite as electrifying as before.

If she was so eager to join Reln in that conversation, why was she slow in getting back? Why the nerves, and why the almost suicidal urge to comm-link her master so he could take her back home?

0000000000000000000

Anakin's comm-link flashed, signaling an incoming message.

"What did you find out?" he asked, assuming it was Obi-Wan.

"I know where our Little Soka is," came Plo-Koon's steady, firm reply.

Anakin nearly jumped from the darkened corner table he had been sitting at, a measure to block the back entrance should the need arise. Which he hoped would.

"Well where is she? Who are you sending to retrieve her? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she in Separatist hands?" Anakin's mind raced with questions, each increasingly more distressing as the worry and anger he had tamped down for the sake of the mission came rushing back at full force.

"As far as I know, she is fine. And no, she is not with Separatist's. At least we don't believe so."

"You don't _believe_ so?" Anakin queried incredulously.

Plo-Koon sighed, ignoring the question. "I have strong reason to believe you will be bringing her back to the Temple."

"Why is that?"

The Kel-Doran braced himself for the volatile Jedi's predictable reaction before answering. "She's there, at Moonlight's Day."

"What?" he exploded. "When I get my hands on her, she's going to wish -"

"I realize you are her master, Skywalker," Plo- Koon interrupted. "However, I would ask that you not administer discipline until you and Master Kenobi have finished your mission and then brought her safely back. This may be a matter for the Council to discuss."

"I am done discussing things. If you had let me deal with her earlier, she would be safe in her bunk right now!"

"That may be true, or it may not," came the experienced Jedi's measured answer. "The fact remains she has jeopardized the success of a mission for a second time, and therefore protocol dictates that the consequences to her actions must be meted out by the Council."

Anakin was about ready to tell Plo-Koon just exactly where the Council and its protocol could go, when he spotted two very familiar head-tails bobbing amongst the crowd.

"Fine," he ground out in response to Plo-Koon, then shut-off the channel before the Kel-Doran could dictate anything else.

Torn between following his Padawan and commanding her to wait for him back at his Speed Pod or following through with the plans he and Obi-Wan had worked out, in the end he decided to continue with the course that had been decided.

In the meantime, he would watch and wait. From his current position, he could keep a clearer eye on his wayward Padawan and on any fleeing Separatists. Trap set.

0000000000000000000

"Stupid man!" Layte Eelston shouted.

"My apologies," Obi-Wan murmured, head bowed, while he mopped the spilled liquid from off the table, providing him with a closer look at what seemed blueprints for a powerful weapon prototype. Something about the blaster's design seemed familiar, though he could not quite place it.

"Enough, enough! Just leave us. Don't expect a tip from me, you incompetent fool."

"Again, my apologies. If we may offer you another drink, on the house, to replace -"

"No. Leave, and don't send anyone back," cut-off an exasperated Layte.

"Perhaps something to eat, then? Free of charge, of course. Crispy Setchwa is our house specialty and –"

"Are you deaf? Get out, while the gettin's good," an edgy voice responded. The young man with dark hair, Reln was his name, stood and grasped him by his shirt-front.

Obi-Wan did not want to cause a scene, for fear of losing his cover and risking what precious information he could glean from their conversation regarding this prototype. While Layte and his Neimoidian staff were occupied drying the table and their cloaks, Obi-Wan attempted a mind trick. "You will let me stay," he instructed, looking into the young man's eyes.

Reln stopped shoving him out of the room. "I will let you -" then abruptly shook his head. "Jedi," he whispered.

Before Obi-Wan could take further action, Reln punched him in the jaw, causing Obi-Wan to loose his balance. Reln pulled out his blaster and fired random shots while vaulting the table and grabbing all the prototype blueprints.

Obi-Wan let out a frustrated curse as he unsheathed his Lightsaber, blocking blasts from the now irate Neimoidians, unable to give chase to Reln.

"Anakin!" he called into his comm-link. "He should be heading right for you. Don't let him leave!"

"And here I thought we trying to keep things quiet."

"Not now, Anakin!"

Anakin smiled. He had waited patiently long enough. Ready to pounce on the man as soon as he would turn the corner for the back entrance, Anakin was surprised to notice that he ran into the melee of frightened and disoriented club patrons.

That's when his heart stopped. The traitor was heading straight for Ahsoka.

0000000000000000000000

Ahsoka reached for her Lightsaber the minute she heard blasters discharging from the cordoned room. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one to hear the fatal sounds.

The room erupted into ball of confusion and panic, people pushing and shoving to get to the doors. One frantic woman accidentally pushed Ahsoka hard enough to lose her balance.

"I never thought I would die by stampede," she thought to herself. But before she could meet such a grim end, a strong hand gripped her arm and pulled her up. Turning to thank her savior, she noticed a very distraught Reln. And he was shooting into the crowd!

"Let's go!" he commanded, dragging her towards the front entrance.

"No! Let me go! What's going on?" she screamed. She reached for her Lightsaber, only to have it jostled out of her grip by the stampeding crowd. "NO!" she cried, hitting and kicking, hoping to get loose and search for her Lightsaber. This could not happen again!

Tired of her struggle slowing him down, Reln hefted her over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of her. Then, right before jumping out a large front window, said "Sorry, Ahlevhna. This isn't how I planned on getting you to my place tonight."

"What do you plan to do with me?" She hoped the panic in her voice didn't show. She felt naked and vulnerable without her Lightsaber, even more naked and vulnerable than she already felt for trusting him to begin with.

"We can _do _whatever you want. If I have to have a hostage, I'm glad it's one I've already grown to like. Come on, won't it be fun to play together?" he asked, while laughing that laugh that only a few hours ago made her heart melt.

Ahsoka thought she was going to be sick.

For a split second, she thought she saw her master running toward her, but didn't trust her eyes. No, he would have no reason to suspect that she would be here, at this club, bouncing over some lunatic's shoulder. So why would he be running to save her?

No. She got herself into this mess, and she would have to get herself out of it. She wasn't just another pretty face in a pretty dress. So he wanted to play? Oh yes, Lightsaber or not, Ahsoka could play. She just couldn't promise she'd be playing fair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for your poll responses! It seems like the majority wants a little bit of everything, so that's what Ahsoka's going to get. She just won't get it until either Ch. 7 or 8. (Which, I must admit, she rather deserves – though I do like this bad-ass side of her). Nightmare, a little something in here just for you!**

**Without much further ado...**

**(P.S. - Per usual, I don't own these characters except for Reln, and am not making a profit from this story).**

Copper credits.

That's what Ahsoka tasted in her mouth. She tried asking for water, to rid her mouth of the awful metallic flavor, but found her throat too dry to produce anything beyond a raspy wheeze. Her head ached and for some reason, everything – her arms, her legs, her eyelids – seemed heavy.

What had happened? Did she over-exert herself in training again? Master would probably give her a hard time about being a weakling over breakfast, if she didn't hurry and get out of bed. She'd show him weak!

She tried to lift herself from the pillow, when she felt a strong hand pressing her back down.

"You'll only make yourself sick if you get up, Ahlevhna. Wait a few more minutes," a calm, sad voice said.

Ahsoka noted that sadness – no, more like futile resignation – and it worried her. Why did the voice sound so familiar? Who was Ahlevhna?

Recognition kicked in, her eyes popping open. She struggled to jump out of the bed, kicking and thrashing as Reln now pressed his whole weight on top of her.

"Get off me, you piece of backrocket filth!" she shouted, while using the Force to slam him against the opposite wall. Unfortunately, whatever she was drugged with had inhibited her Force abilities, causing Reln to only stumble off the bed.

His body hit the ground with a hard thud, and he cried out in pain.

She took the break, small as it was, and propelled herself out of the room – his room, she imagined. But like those infuriatingly terrifying nightmares, Ahsoka felt like her running was in suspended-motion. She could see the front door, but couldn't get to it.

All at once she was whirled around to face cold, harsh blue eyes. That's when Ahsoka realized that his eyes contained more than anger or frustration, and she immediately checked her emotions. He was desperate, and a desperate opponent can be the most challenging one of all, for he has both everything and nothing to loose. Or at least that is what Master Plo once told her.

Now she could believe it.

"Is that anyway for a guest to behave?" Reln asked, before tightening his grip.

She could feel his nails biting into her skin, but she refused to flinch. "They'll be looking for me, you know."

While Ahsoka knew this was true, she had no idea when that might be. But this beautiful disaster didn't need to know that. "Whatever it is you're hoping to get from me as your hostage, you won't get it. That's a promise. You're better off letting me go," she stated.

"So you can run back home to your uncles and big brother, the _Jedi_? Sorry, but that can't happen."

Reln's eyes lit up with a mocking smile at Ahsoka's surprise.

"I didn't know at it first, but I pieced things together throughout the night. And then in your dreams – you aren't a quiet sleeper – well, I'd say that was enough to convince me." He paused, and Ahsoka could feel the resigned sadness filling his thoughts.

"You weren't originally part of the plan," he whispered. For one brief second, Ashoka caught a glimpse of the man she had met in line. Was he apologizing?

Before she could discern it, the sadness in his eyes was replaced by ironic avarice. "But, who am I to argue with the will of the Force?"

He chuckled, and seemed a touch disappointed when she didn't so much as crack a smile.

Reln sobered quickly, taking an intimidating step forward so that Ahsoka was now sandwiched between him and the wall. "Though I don't doubt that they're out there, I think I'll have better odds of getting what I _do _want with you by my side. What wouldn't they do for their little Padawan?" he mused aloud, while trailing his finger along her jawline.

Her skin crawled at the nearness of his face, and it took all the self-control Ahsoka possessed not to shake off the touch she once found so tantalizing. Mentally kicking herself for losing her Lightsaber, and realizing that it might be some time before her own physical strength returned, she knew her only chance of making it back to the Temple alive, and on her terms, would be by playing on his.

For now.

000000000000000000000000000

"Obi-Wan! Come in, Obi-Wan!"

"Yes, Anakin. Have you apprehended him?"

"No. I need some back-up."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise. For Anakin Skywalker to admit needing help was a rare occurrence indeed. He turned to glare at Layte Eelston and the Neimoidian envoy, currently under clone trooper guard. Was Anakin led into a trap?

"Where are you? We absolutely need to retrieve the blueprints he's taken."

"You'll get those blueprints. I've followed him to a residential hotel, ten blocks north and three blocks east of the rendezvous-point. He doesn't suspect me. I can take him, no problem," came Anakin's report, mingled with his usual self-confidence.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He really was not in a mood for Anakin's one-up manship or jests, not when he had traitorous Neimoidians to apprehend, and livid Hutts to appease. "Then why do you need reinforcements?"

If the older Jedi listened carefully, he could hear teeth grinding on the other side of the transmission.

"He's got Ahsoka."

Obi-Wan turned the volume on his comm-link up; what Anakin had said was not possible. "Repeat that Anakin. I could have sworn you said he has Ahsoka."

"You heard me right, Obi-Wan," Anakin sighed. "Don't ask my how or why. But I need a trooper to help me, just in case Ahsoka's...I mean if anything is wrong, I – "

"Rex is with me. I'll send him over. But I doubt you'll need him. Like I said, Ahsoka is your Padawan, after all. She won't go down with out putting up a fight – and coming out on top."

He heard Anakin's muttered curse before ending the transmission. Obi-Wan shook his head, knowing full well Ahsoka could stand her own against Reln. He just wasn't so sure she would have a chance with an angry Anakin Skywalker. Not that he couldn't say he agreed with him.

Walking over to Rex, who was cuffing Eelston's wrists together, Obi-Wan gave the captain the coordinates of the residential hotel, and briefly filled him in on the situation.

"Right away, General."

Rex was about to turn round after saluting, when he remembered something one of the other clones had found. "Excuse me, Sir."

Obi-Wan glanced at what Rex held out in his hand. A Lightsaber. Ahsoka's Lightsaber. At that instant, the Jedi's stomach grew taught. Force, the girl was reckless!

"Give it to General Skywalker the moment you see him. It belongs to Ahsoka, and she might need it when you two show up."

Rex visibly gulped, and Obi-Wan could sense the reluctance in the captain. He smirked, placing a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. "He won't cut down the messenger, Rex. Not when he would much rather do so to his Padawan."

The captain nodded his head and turned on his heel.

"Reln won't be intimidated by the Jedi," sneered Eelston. "He is one of the best in the Galaxay, trained by Dreddon himself. You think he isn't smart enough to outmaneuver you?"

Obi-Wan faced the Neimoidian, but schooled all expression from his visage. So, Dreddon the Hutt was involved. The most enterprising arms dealer in recent Galaxy history. Making Reln one, too. The Dreddon stamp of approval would also explain why Jabba had no qualms in allowing for Reln's business meeting to take place in his new establishment.

Gunray's representative was free with giving away information, and this could definitely work to his advantage, if he prompted the Neimoidian just right.

"Then why take Ahsoka as a hostage, if we don't pose a threat?"

Eelston snorted. "And what makes you think she's his hostage? I saw the way she was looking at him, while they were eating dinner together. Maybe they are both packing for Minuesurn as we speak. Aren't attachments forbidden amongst the Jedi?" he goaded.

The barb was left hanging in the air. Obi-Wan's demeanor had not changed all through Eelston's defamation of Ahsoka's character. But it was worth it. Obi-Wan got just what he wanted.

Now for some retaliation. "I don't believe Captain Rex secured those cuffs properly, Eelston. If you'll allow me..."

"Ah! Not so tight - they're singeing!"

"My apologies," murmured Obi-Wan, as he led Eelston into the prisoner-holding cell of the shuttle.

000000000000000000000000000

He had left the blueprints out in plain sight, on the eating table. Arrogant, son of a Bantha.

He had assumed that Ahsoka a) wouldn't notice or b) was to cowed to care. Well, she had no idea what those blueprints were all about, but she knew they were at the heart of the matter.

If they mattered to Reln, they sure as the Hells mattered to her. And maybe if she brought them back to the Temple, the Council and Master might be willing to overlook the fact she had broken curfew, along with some other rules.

It would be easy, if it weren't for one little problem. How to free herself from the chair which he cuffed her to.

An idea came to mind, but she wasn't sure it'd work. Still, when only one option presents itself...

"Reln. Reln, please. I have to use the frehser," she whined.

"Shut up! You and I both know that's a lie," he shouted from behind his bedroom doors.

Okay, so mercy wasn't the way to go. That left her with the one and only option she dreaded employing. Her stomach churned at the thought. "Force help me," she breathed before forcing her shoulders back and committing to the plan.

"Reln, I'm," she forced her voice to crack innocently "I'm just lonely is all."

"You'll see your precious Master and Jedi friends soon enough. Stop whining."

Ahsoka bit her lip and drew on all the strength she had. "I'm not lonely for them, Reln."

The subtle meaning floated between them, and for a moment Ahsoka thought she had failed. She kept her smile in check when she felt the man's battle between his logic and his emotions through the Force. She knew what would win out.

He stomped from out of the bedroom, hair disheveled and a light shadow of stubble growing on his face. This wild abandon suited him, and if she didn't know him for what he truly was, Ahsoka would have swooned for him a second time.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I thought, you know, we could keep each other company... keep each other warm." Ahsoka looked beyond him, towards the bed and he followed her gaze. She almost choked at the thought, but kept reminding herself that nothing would happen. She need only allude, and then freedom.

Reln smirked as he sauntered to her chair, like a predatory beast toying with its prey. "Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," she replied, honestly.

He lowered his face to hers, so they were exactly eye-level. Reaching behind the chair, he unlocked the cuffs, not before warning, "This isn't a game, Ahlevhna. You try anything to make me regret this, and I'll make you miserable. Trust me."

Ahsoka rose from her chair. "Misery loves company," she whispered over her shoulder.

000000000000000000000000000

Anakin was ready to bust down Reln's door, with or without back-up. This waiting was taking too long, and he had his fill of it. Unsheathing his Lightsaber, he was about to cut into its steel when he heard Rex's voice.

"General, what are the orders?"

"Took you long enough! This is an in-and-out job. You take Ahsoka, and I'll deal with the traitor. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. And, sir, here. General Kenobi told me to give this to you. It's -"

"Ahsoka's Lighsaber!"

The usually stoic and imperturbable captain paled at the unconcealed rage in the General's dismay. Before Rex knew it, the General had cut a whole in the door with such speed and animosity, that he wasn't sure whom he should protect Ahsoka from – her captor, or her master.

000000000000000000000000000

"Arggghhhhh! You conniving little flot!"

Ahsoka didn't even bother to look back and check if Reln was fatally bleeding. Her plan had worked better than she had hoped. Once to the bed, she positioned herself within easy access of both the blueprints, and his blaster.

After some bile-inducing kisses, he was distracted enough that through the Force, she pulled the blueprints to her left hand, and managed to hit him over the head with his own blaster, using her right.

She had blasted through the locked bedroom doors (a sign of his rightful distrust) and ready to jump from the large eating room window when something tripped her up. The impact of the fall caused her to lose her grip on the blaster and scuttle to the far side of the room. She tried to call it back, but used all her Force energy in the bedroom.

A small wire lasso had hooked around her ankle, and a dangerously irate man was dragging her back to the room. How she desperately wished for her Lightsaber now.

"You'll be sorry for that," he growled in her face, lifting her from the ground by her head-tails.

"Ah! Stop it!"

"Why?" Reln shook her. "So you can finish me off? Give me the blueprints, if you want to live."

"No."

Reln shook her again, so badly she felt her teeth rattling and her eyes rolling.

"I will not ask you again." He enunciated each word so clearly, so chillingly, Ahsoka could practically envision her death at his hands.

An eternity of quiet passed, and she could tell he thought her beaten. Over her dead, orange body.

"Go crink yourself," she spat.

His eyes hardened, as did his jaw. Reln lifted his hand and Ahsoka heard the crack of his slap across her face, before she actually felt it.

The blow forced her to the ground. Before she passed out, she thought she saw Skyguy lifting Reln by the shirt collar, landing a powerful punch square into his pretty-boy face. If only the image were true, and not just the deluded hope of her dreams playing out.

000000000000000000000000000

"Snips, wake up!"

Ahsoka opened her eyes to a scene of utter chaos, and she knew she was home.

Her Master and Rex were deflecting blaster rays, while at the same time attempting to drag her from the room.

"M-m-master?" she stuttered, unwilling to believe her eyes.

A look of relief washed over his face. "Your one and only. Now get up and do what you're meant to do," he said, while tossing her her Lightsaber.

A wave of relief now washed over her, as the familiar weapon cradled perfectly into her palm. Activating it, a surge of power and comfort ran through her veins.

"Give it up, Reln! You should have let me go when you had the chance!" she shouted over the din.

"What, and miss the family reunion? Too bad I can't stay for the family hologram, but I know when I'm not welcome. Thanks for the kiss, though!"

All of the sudden, Reln jumped from out the bedroom window, tossing a beeping sphere into the middle of the room.

"Bomb!" Rex shouted.

The three of them jumped out the eating room window, just in time. Within seconds, a cloud of violent flames and smoke spilled from the room. The fire alarm wailed and the emergency Fire Droids sprung to action.

"Rex, take Ahsoka back to the Temple," Anakin ordered, as he took off after Reln.

"Master, wait!"

"No, Ahsoka! Go with Rex!"

He wasn't slowing down, leaving Ahsoka with no choice.

"Sorry, Rex."

"Sorry for – oomph!" The clone trooper doubled over from the pain of her round-house kick to his abdomen. The General was going to kill him. "Ahsoka, wait!"

000000000000000000000000000

Anakin was a few yards ahead of her, but she was gaining. She had almost caught up when she was violently jerked into a side alley and slammed face first into the wall. His hand was pinned to her back, so even though she could reach her Lightsaber, she did not have the leverage to turn and face him.

"You're not worth the air you're breathing," Reln hissed into her hearing orafice. "But you've got something I need. One last chance: you either give the blueprints to me, or I take them from you. Your choice."

"Some choice. I die either way."

"Yes, but only one option will make death quick and painless."

Ahsoka's heart caught in her throat. A dirty back alley was not where she planned her brave Jedi death. A battle field, a ship explosion – sure. But here, a common criminal's territory? The shame of it stung her eyes, more than the fear of dying.

He heard her whimper. "Crying won't save you now."

A shadow dropped down behind Reln.

"No, her tears won't. But I will."

Ahsoka heard the Lightsaber sear into Reln, and she could smell the smokiness of burning flesh, before she heard him cry out in pain.

Abruptly she was jerked from the wall and pushed behind her Master. She unsheathed her own Lightsaber, ready and poised for action. But it wasn't required. Reln had dropped to the ground, motionless, with his shooting arm cut-off.

"Is he...dead?"

"No. He's passed out from the pain."

"Oh."

Master and Padawan stood there in the darkened alley, watching over the now mutilated figure of her former captor, when Rex finally reached them.

"What the –?"

"It's all right, Rex. He's not dead, but we need to bring him in for questioning." And then, as if an afterthought, "Call in a Medic droid, too."

"Right away, sir."

Anakin walked into the sun-filled sidewalk, and Ahsoka followed. Neither one said a word to the other, and the intensity of his silence wracked at her conscience. She closed her eyes, hoping to read his thoughts.

"Don't even try it."

She jumped, more from his curt tone than the fact his mind had every block and shield up.

"I just...I wanted to know -"

"Just how angry I am? How disappointed? How furious? How scared I was at the thought of losing you not once, but twice?"

Ahsoka trembled at his shouting. Morning passerbys gave them wide birth, not wanting to get caught up in their dispute. The question which followed took her completely off-guard.

"Where did you get that dress?" He did not ask pleasantly, and she was conscious of the fact that the wrong answer could tip him over the edge. The problem was, she didn't know which answer was right.

"Senator Amidala gave it to me. She said it was a gift, marking my entrance into womanhood."

Anakin snorted. Ahsoka flinched. But he didn't rail on her, so she took that as a good sign. There was nothing more she could say except for, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen."

Anakin narrowed his eyes at his Padawan. All the fury of the Nine Hells didn't carry as much heat as his look did. Ahsoka wanted to find a cave and hide.

"Well sorry wouldn't be worth a blasted thing if you were dead right now, would it? You're lucky I came along to save your sorry tail."

The girl bristled. Yes, maybe things did get difficult there for a minute. But she would have found a way out. And her part in this wasn't completely useless.

"Well, you're lucky that _I_ came along otherwise, you wouldn't have this!" she shouted, pulling the blueprints from one of the dress' deep folds and slapping them into his chest.

"How did...when did you...?"

Their eyes locked, and Ahsoka wasn't sure whether to run or hold her ground. Just when she thought they'd be staring each other down until the next lunar cycle, Anakin's lips tipped up and his eyes sparkled.

"I'll give it to you Snips, you've got guts." He pulled her into a hug – brief, but a hug nevertheless. Ahsoka closed her eyes, taking in the prickly but sincere comfort that he offered, letting the Force speak the words he didn't know how to say.

"Ahem, General Skywalker?"

Ahsoka almost fell backwards from Anakin's disengaging shove.

"What is it, Rex?"

"The shuttle is here, with the medic."

"Good. Ahsoka, ride back with Rex. I'll be right behind you."

"On it, Skyguy," she said, bounding into the shuttle behind Rex and their incapacitated prisoner.

"Oh and Snips, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You are in a LOT of trouble. Don't forget what we talked about on the way back from the Citadel. Just thought you might want to think about it, while you sit in your quarters for the rest of the day. See ya' later!" he said smiling, as he jogged off to wherever he had left his speed pod.

Ahsoka paled as the shuttle took off.

"Excuse me for saying so," interrupted Rex, "but you don't do anything by halves, do you?" he asked, with a comical undertone that she did not quite appreciate.

"It's not in my nature," she sniffed.

"Yeah, well, I observed it's not in the General's, either," he commented. Then quickly called for a medic, as it looked like his young Jedi commander was going to be sick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. To answer some of your fears, no I have not been captured by Separatists ;) It was the week back from Spring Break, and students really give us teachers a run for our money. **

**I don't own any of these characters or the world/universe in which they reside. I also don't make a profit from these stories. This is all just fun. **

**Warning: Allusion to Spanking/Actual Spanking of a Teenager in both this and the chapter to follow.**

Anakin Skywalker had not slept in two days. He was weary.

Weary from interrogating Reln Seichs, the second most dangerous and wiley arms dealer in the galaxy. Weary from helping Obi-Wan question Layte Eelston, and his purpose in contacting Reln. Weary in attempting to appease the Hutts, despite the overwhelming evidence they were no friends to the Jedi, or the Republic. Weary that for each answer gained, it seemed the less they knew. Weary from the dance they, as Jedi, were forced to do – especially when other methods and quick action could resolve so much.

He let out a blustery sigh.

Most wearisome were the contradictory responsibilities and feelings related to The Force, but not associated with the Jedi. Action based on logical, rational benefit to the whole is commended, yet years of training is spent on intuiting with the highly emotive impressions of The Force. The very fact they – the order of Peacekeepers – were consistently at the front-lines of battle was an ironic contradiction.

Not to mention the other illogical, to Anakin's mind, mandates of the Jedi.

Attachment is forbidden, because it clouds judgment; however, they give him Ahsoka to both teach and protect. He himself was a Padawan to be taught and protected. And the Order asks that a relationship without attachment form? Loyalty but not love? Trust though no kinship?

Anakin shook his head in frustration. That line of thought would only weary him all the more.

As a Jedi Knight, no, as The Chosen One, it was his duty to love, care, and protect those that were given to his trust. Padme, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka – he had failed his mother; Anakin vowed to never fail them.

As he crossed his apartment's common room and approached his sleeping quarters, he glanced at his own Padawan's shut door. He knew she was probably asleep, and did not wish to disturb her though it was already mid-morning. Closing his eyes, he tuned into her thoughts, only feeling slight guilt at his intrusion into her private dreams.

What he saw enraged him. He had seen Reln slap Ahsoka, which was why Anakin punched the man – something the other Jedi masters would have frowned at. Anakin shrugged. It got the job done. Refocusing his attention on the images of her dreams, he grew chilled. Had Anakin truly known earlier what could have happened to her on that bed...the situation in which she didn't have enough strength or experience to control...

Anakin saw and felt her fears replaying in her mind as nightmares. She had come within inches of her young life from being raped, and she was too naïve to fully comprehend it!

A surge of fear and guilt raced through his veins like an all-consuming fire. For the third time in almost as many days, he had failed in protecting her. Yes, everything turned out all right, but if he had been firmer with Ahsoka... If he had been more attentive, or alert, then she wouldn't have those cold and hollow memories of betrayal to haunt her.

Betrayal! The word punched him in the gut with as much force as he had punched Reln. The arms-dealer wasn't the only one to have betrayed her. With that thought, he entered his room and collapsed on the bunk.

Anakin Skywalker was weary.

Weary from what he had done as a Jedi, what he failed to accomplish as a Master, and from the knowledge of what he must do as an all-too-attached protector, caretaker, and friend.

Ahsoka had sensed him peer into her dreams, but was still too disoriented and tired to put up any blocks. Besides, even if that weren't the case, she would have let Anakin rummage around anyway. He would demand and ask for the truth of what happened as Reln's captive eventually. This was easier.

And surprisingly, more comforting. Even while semi-conscious, knowing that Anakin was near, helped soothe her restless sleep. She knew she would face a pile of guilt and remorse for all of her stupid decisions as soon as she woke up. And that would be without her Master's bidding.

Even in her sleep, she winced. Ahsoka would be lucky if she didn't wake up to see a scowling Anakin Skywalker brooding at the foot of her bed, anxious to begin shouting at her as soon as he was sure she was conscious enough to get what he was saying.

That, she just realized, was if he deemed her worth the effort.

Scrunching her eyes more tightly to press back the threatening tears, Ahsoka desperately tried to stamp down the knowledge of her betrayal. Betrayal to herself, the Jedi Council, and most especially Master's Plo and Anakin. Barris had warned her not do anything rash or unfitting a Jedi. But did she listen?

The old woman had said she would find nothing but pain and betrayal. The crone had told her to return to her family – a family which Ahsoka did not perceive existed. But it did. This was probably the largest betrayal of all: the ingratitude of her actions, the dismissal of the Jedi's values and code of ethics. The way she had spit in the face of everything Anakin hoped for her.

A hot tear escaped. Ahsoka let the salty droplet slowly trail down her face as she immersed herself back into the semi-peace of sleep.

"The appeal of this new blaster model is that it is more compact than the current one, but is twice as powerful. See the charge barrel? It's built in such a way to release more pressurized, precise blasts," explained Mace Windu to a somber Council.

"Meaning," inserted Plo-Koon, "the Separatists have developed a weapon that can easily penetrate Clone Trooper battle armor as if they were wearing nothing at all. Whole platoons can be leveled in one round of blasts."

"Significantly weakening our ability to secure victories or maintain fortification," finished Windu.

The weight of this knowledge hung over the head of all in the room.

"Good it is that Obi-Wan and Anakin the blueprints found. Better armor and defenses we now can prepare. Move on the offensive, we must," observed Yoda.

"Indeed. In your interrogations of either Layte or Reln, did they say where or who was forging these new blasters?" asked Windu.

"Layte had mentioned the small, outer-rim planet of Minuesurn," answered Obi-Wan.

"If I recall," mused Plo-Koon, "Minuesurn is part of a system rich in minerals and ore. Its neighboring planet, Kamestril, had long ago ceased operating as a mining planet. The ore there once contained minerals necessary for fuel cells to power the engines of trade ships. When the mines of Kaemstril had shut-down, they searched for similar ore deposits on Minuesurn, but were unsuccessful. It could be what was unsuitable for ships is now suitable for blasters."

"Whatever is in Minuesurn has the Trade Federation interested, and that's reason enough to check it out," stated Anakin, already smiling at the opportunity to thwart yet another Separatist plot.

"All right, Skywalker. You and Master Plo assemble a team to depart tomorrow morning, 06:00 hours," Windu charged. "Obi-Wan, you and I will be making a visit to the -"

Before Windu could finish his sentence, a knock at the Council's Door interrupted him. "I'll finish this briefing later, Obi-Wan," he assured.

The doors opened to reveal a contrite and visibly nervous Togruta Padawan. Anakin couldn't help but feel some small pride in her efforts to control her anxiety by keeping her head high and walking forth-rightly into the room, though he made certain to keep a stern demeanor.

He was called into the Council for a debriefing of Reln and Layte's interrogation as well as how he had recovered Ahsoka before he had a chance to remonstrate her. He didn't think she should feel she was off the hook – neither with him or the Council.

"You wished to speak with me, Masters?" she queried, imperceptibly shivering at the very hard stares returned as a response.

Where Mace Windu was in-charge of the debriefing, he didn't feel up to acting as the Council Voice on disciplining Skywalker's reckless Padawan. If it were up to him, both Padawan and Master would be spending a few weeks at the AgriCorps. He gladly turned over the proceedings to Plo-Koon.

"Yes, Little Soka. We have a disciplinary matter to discuss," he said with all gravity.

Ahsoka swallowed back a lump of tears beginning to form at the base of her throat. She would not disgrace herself or Anakin any further by bursting into a fit of tears, like a youngling. That was easier said than done, however, as she looked into the various degrees of disappointment, frustration, and sternness etched into each of the Masters' faces. Even Master Yoda looked grim.

Anakin's arm-crossed stance she recognized as dangerous and forbidding – a stance she had seen him take with only the most infuriating Separatist traitors. A sharp, piercing glance from him was enough to hurry her into the center of the room. His message was loud and clear – even without words or telepathy - "You will NOT embarrass me again. Now get in here and face this like I'm expecting you to."

"You have not only jeopardized the success of one mission by lying to gain its access, you have jeopardized the success of a second mission through your willful disobedience and pride," recounted Plo-Koon.

"But, I didn't know about the second mission," rationalized Ahsoka, "and I did manage to get the blueprints. If it weren't for me -"

"Silence!" commanded Plo-Koon.

Ahsoka jumped. Master Plo, as far as she could tell, had never raised his voice and certainly never at her. She had landed herself in hotter water than she had imagined.

If that weren't nerve-wracking enough, on the heels of Plo-Koon's sharp command came Anakin's growling telepathic message, "Look at me!"

With great trepidation Ahsoka forced herself to look into Anakin's dark, brewing eyes. Her mind was assaulted with his angry warning. "You interrupt Plo-Koon or any other council member again with your pathetic rationalization of your stupid stunts, and I'll take you over my knee right here and now. And I don't care if the other Council Members would approve. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master," she sent back.

"Good. Now apologize. And behave."

Ahsoka riled at that last part - "behave." There he was, treating her like a youngling again. But she wasn't about to test him, not when she knew he would make good on his threat.

"I'm sorry, Master Plo. I should not have interrupted you, nor tried to rationalize my actions," she spoke at just above a whisper.

"Very well, Ahsoka," he replied. "Though we are glad you did employ your Jedi training to secure the blueprints, the fact remains those blueprints were never your responsibility to secure. Curfew was broken, you placed a mission in jeopardy, you disrupted the scheduled work of many here at the temple while we were out searching for your whereabouts, you forced your friend, Barriss, into the compromising position of betraying your trust, and most disturbingly, you placed your life in great danger – even before losing your Lightsaber."

He let the stark truth of her actions weigh upon her for a moment before continuing.

"And, all this was done on the basis of selfish and petty reasoning. You gave into self-serving emotions, and then allowed them to cloud your judgment. Is that not so?"

At this point, Ahsoka's head was bowed – cheeks burning with shame.

"Answer me, Ahsoka. We can't properly discipline you if we are wrong, or you feel our actions unjust."

She nodded her head, then whispered, "Yes, Master. What you have said is all true."

"Did we leave out anything?" he queried.

Ahsoka could feel her stomach knotting. Most everything had been charged against her, except for one small detail. She had let Reln kiss her. And she kissed him back. This, of course, was before she knew who he was, but she wasn't sure if that would matter. Nowhere had it ever been stated that Jedi weren't allowed physical expressions of intimacy, but nowhere did it state that it was. Since she was already going to hang...

"There is one more thing, Master. I...I had kissed the arms-dealer, Reln."

Anakin let out a chortled, choking noise. Obi-Wan quickly began pounding him on the back. Ahsoka would have laughed at the sight he made, if she wasn't hyper-aware that she had caused his coughing fit.

"I didn't know he was an arms-dealer, Master! It was probably wrong to kiss him, I know but -"

"That's all right, Little Soka. That was an innocent – though highly foolish – but still innocent and natural process of a girl your age. With the Council, it will not be held against you." What Master Plo did not bother, nor need to explain, was that Anakin would not be so forgiving of that innocent yet foolish kiss.

She nodded her head in understanding, glad that at least the Council wouldn't hold _that _against her.

"Then there is nothing to say except pronounce your punishment," he sighed, weariness and displeasure at both her actions and his necessity to carry out punishment, evident in his voice.

"From now until the next lunar cycle, Ahsoka Tano, you will remain grounded and ineligible for any missions. For the next week, you are restricted to your quarters, the Meditation Room, and the Library. The only exception to this restriction is when your Master requires your presence outside of the aforementioned places. Between now and the start of the next lunar cycle, you shall engage in activities to remind you of the purpose and title of Jedi: humility, peace, and service."

At hearing that, Ahsoka flinched, knowing the implication that her behavior did not model nor portray Jedi values in the least.

"These activities will include daily hours logged in custodial service, third – fourth year youngling schooling, and guard duty. Any remaining time in the day will be used for meditation and educational study."

Ahsoka's shoulders slumped. At least she wasn't sent to the AgriCorps, but might as well have been. She didn't know what was worse – custodial service which included the common 'freshers or teaching third year younglings how to spell.

"Lastly, because your duties will require early rising, you shall be in bed by 21:00 hours, unless otherwise specified."

The Togruta's head shot-up. Now she had a bedtime, like some youngling?

"But that's not fair!" she whined.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin hissed.

Too late she regretted her interruption. She stepped back as Anakin took a menacing step towards her. She knew what was coming and plead with the Force he wouldn't, for once, not follow-through on a promise.

The Force must have heard her, because Obi-Wan held a restraining hand on the younger Jedi's arm. Ahsoka did not miss the glare Anakin gave his former Master, nor the quick way Obi-Wan shook his head "no." Clearly Obi-Wan felt that whatever Anakin intended, in front of the Council was not the place.

"Fair or not, Little Soka, it is what the Council has decided. Do you accept the terms of your punishment?"

She wanted to laugh. As if saying "no" was an option. Despite her outburst not two seconds earlier, and by tapping into the Force and knowing just how truly concerned and worried all the Council was for her while she was missing, Ahsoka knew that the punishment fit the crimes. No matter how distasteful the punishment seemed.

Nor did she miss Master Plo calling her by her nickname. He had forgiven her, already. Just having that forgiveness was enough to make her amenable.

"Yes, I accept the terms."

Master Plo nodded his head. It had been done.

The atmosphere in the room changed from one of suffocating gravitas to one of ease and contentment. Everyone seemed glad to have the disciplinary council behind them.

Everyone, except for her own Master. Anakin purposefully strode to her side. Every instinct in her shouted at her to run. The sadness, the fear, the guilt that was emanating from him was ten times as weighty as it had been on the shuttle back from the Citadel. There was no escaping the thunder cloud that was Anakin Skywalker.

Grabbing her by the upper-arm, he practically dragged Ahsoka from the room.

A braver Padawan would have at least tried to access her Master's thoughts, in order to prepare herself for what was to come. But she knew that she wouldn't need to. Ahsoka had a pretty good idea what Anakin had planned. She doubted any amount of mental shoring could prepare her for what she had coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8 **

**I must admit, I've been postponing the inevitable. . .**

**Never having been on the receiving or administering end (pardon the pun) of a spanking, I'm not exactly sure I know what I'm doing, here. But as Anakin would reason, there's a first time for everything, so I better stop procrastinating and get to it! **

**I do not own any of the Clone Wars characters or anything in the Clone Wars universe. **

**Warning: If it isn't evident already, spanking of a teenager WILL happen in this chapter.**

"Where is the dress?"

Ahsoka's eye markings raised in surprise.

It has been fifteen minutes since Anakin had left her in her usual common room chair, and then left her to stew while he had gone to his own quarter to do who knew what. Ahsoka snorted. He was probably pacing, battling between what Obi-Wan would have him do and what he _really _wanted to do with her. The thought of that made her cringe.

Even if she was tired of just sitting, waiting for her fate, she was glad for that reprieve.

The very lengthy, very _embarrassing _walk from The Council Chamber to the Temple living apartments had been one she could just as soon forget. Not only did he keep a death-lock grip on her upper arm, the few times someone was brave (or idiotic) enough to ask where they were going, he growled, "Ahsoka and I need to talk."

She, in turn, would duck her head, hoping the inquirer wouldn't see too much of her mortification. Her master was not a subtle man.

Making matters worse, with each step his fear and frustration grew until, finally, when they did enter their own apartment, she was practically shivering from the cold fury he was emanating. He pushed her into her chair and with a stern glare said, "Don't move."

For fifteen minutes, she hadn't. Maybe she was too scared, too tired, or too resigned to question him on it. She was preparing herself for the lecture she knew he'd deliver the moment he'd step out of his quarters. The only thing she wasn't ready for was the first question he had asked.

"Master?"

Anakin huffed out some air. "The dress, Ahsoka. You know, the one you were wearing when you went rogue and snuck out. Where is it?"

"It's in my closet."

He crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Go get it."

Ahsoka didn't like where this was going. She quickly ran to her quarter and pulled the silky, flowing dress from the closet. Re-approaching the common room, the young Togruta almost turned back around to lock herself in her room.

Anakin had taken on, as she liked to call, his "do or die" stance. Normally she admired it. It worked wonders on the battlefield or in interrogation rooms, leaving anyone he was directing it at a quivering heap. She always thought it rather comical. Then again, the joke had never before been on her.

On top of that, Anakin didn't have a clue about fashion. So for him to take notice of this particular dress – for whatever reason – she knew things were bad. Ahsoka had a sinking feeling he would make Master Plo's punishment seem like a picnic.

"Come here," he said, pointing to the spot on the floor directly in front of him.

Ahsoka hesitated. Anakin had been upset with her countless times before, but never like this. She literally was paralyzed out of fear. What was he going to do?

"Now!" he barked.

She rushed forward, tripping on the gown and almost face-planting herself at Anakin's feet if he hadn't caught her. Ahsoka looked up and saw him roll his eyes.

"I'm angry, Snips, but I'm not going to kill you."

"I know, Master. You've just got me a little jumpy is all." She smiled, hoping to diffuse the situation. He had called her Snips, so if memory served her correctly, maybe she was going to walk away from this easier than she had originally thought. All she had to do was throw in the puppy eyes, crack a joke, and –

"Think again, Ahsoka," he intoned with one raised eyebrow. _The _raised eyebrow.

Ahsoka gulped, knowing that the manipulative thoughts he'd read had not helped her cause. _Think fast, Ahsoka_, she told herself.

"Sorry, Master," she murmured, head bowed, eyes peering up into his face.

Something in Anakin's eyes flashed. Before she knew it, he had spun her around and landed a hard smack on her backside. "Don't you dare lie to me again, Ahsoka!"

"Ow! That wasn't a lie, Master," she ground out with indignation. "I really _am _sorry."

"Sorry you got caught, you mean," Anakin retorted.

Now Ahsoka was offended. Was he always going to think the worst of her? Give her ninety-five percent of his trust, but never that full one-hundred? Granted, maybe her actions over the past few days weren't the most trustworthy, but the Council was getting past it – and hadn't all her months of loyalty proven to be worth _something_? This was too much, and suddenly, the dam holding back all her hurt and frustration since before The Citadel came rushing out.

"No! Sorry that no matter what I do or say, you'll always see me as some little youngling who can't take care of herself!"

Ahsoka stood seething, daring Anakin to argue.

Anakin threw his hands up and began pacing. "Can you blame me for being overprotective, when you sneak around and then on top of everything, lose your Lightsaber? Force, Ahsoka, you could have been killed. Worse! You could have been...you were almost..."

"Almost what?"

The young knight whirled around to face the apartment windows. He needed to push the thoughts of what could have happened out from his mind, before he grew more agitated. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten Ahsoka, but she needed to know just how dangerous a game it was she has played.

He faced her, and without equivocation stated, "Raped. You could have been raped."

Her eyes widened with disbelief and disgust. Yes, Reln was a sun of a Bantha, but he wouldn't have...there was just no way he would...

Ahsoka began shaking her head. "No. Not Reln. He may be a duplicitous arms dealer, but he wouldn't have stooped that low. Besides, I'm a Jedi. I wouldn't have let him. I _didn_'t let him. I -"

Anakin shook his head sadly and cut her off. "Ahsoka, there are still some things that you are too young, too inexperienced to understand. Guys like Reln -"

"Ugh! Will you quit treating me like a child? I'm not stupid. Nothing _happened_ and if anything, I _helped _you on this mission. You just can't stand the fact that you need me to help you get the job done."

Anakin's jaw tightened and his eyes turned threateningly dark. Ahsoka would have stepped back, but was too angry to back down.

"What do you mean 'like a child'?" he shouted. "As far as I am concerned, Ahsoka Tano, you _are _a child. You've more than proven that with your lying, disobedience, recklessness and naiveté these past few days. If anything, your actions just go to show how much_ you_ need _me _to save your ungrateful, cocky, over-inflated ego of a tail!"

"Ha! And just where would I get that from? Maybe if you weren't so busy trying to be the hero, you would see that I could be someone you could trust and be proud of! But what am I saying?" she sarcastically asked, replacing tears with a snarky attitude in hopes that he wouldn't see the truth of her insecurities. "You never wanted me, never wanted a Padawan. I'm nothing but trouble, a dead weight you have to lug around. Well, forget it, Master. Now that I'm a grown woman, I'll gladly get out of your hair. Go and save the galaxy, Master!"

With that, Ahsoka whirled around and ran to her quarters, brushing the few tears that escaped away from her eyes.

"We are not through, Little One. Get back here!" Anakin commanded.

She did not return to his side, but she did stop to face him. "What is it?"

Ahsoka could tell by his facial expression he did not like her tone. But she could also tell he was tiring of the argument, which was fine with her. She was over it, too.

"First, you can lose the attitude. Second, no matter what you think, you aren't a full grown-woman and you don't get to leave this Padawan-Master relationship until the Council says so. Third, because you insist on being childish, to remind you who is master here and what happens when you are disobedient, you are going to give the dress back to Senator Amidala first thing this afternoon. Am I clear?"

Oh yes, he was clear all right. Clear that it was the Council who kept them together. He had just said as much. Clear that he would never trust her or be proud of her. Well, one person did think she had what it took to be worthy of such praise, and she wasn't going to insult her friend – the closest thing she ever had to a sister – by returning a heartfelt gift.

Ahsoka stood silently for so long that Anakin nodded his head, indicating they were finished. He turned toward their dining area when, from out of nowhere, the most blatantly contrary thing Ahsoka had ever said escaped from her lips.

"No, Master! I won't do it."

For a second time in her short Togruta life, Ahsoka experienced the sensation of controlling time. Or at least is seemed that way.

In slow motion, Anakin turned round to face his Padawan. Then with calculated, measured steps stalked towards her. Within an instant, she snapped back to real-time and self-preservation told her to run. Before she could, his hand reached out and held her arm in a vice-like grip. He leaned down so that his face was inches from hers.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"I s-s-said n-no," she stuttered.

His face darkened and Ahsoka wanted to hide. She would rather face Count Dooku one thousand lifetimes over than be in Anakin's grip right now. Then he surprised her with another question uncharacteristic to him.

"Why?"

His piercing eyes pinned Ahsoka incapable of speech. But it in some distorted sense, emboldened her. No, maybe bold wasn't the right word. A touch of flippancy, perhaps. She shrugged, letting him know that if he wanted an answer, he would have to search them out.

Anakin was quickly loosing his tenons grasp on the already small reserve of patience left him. He gave his Padawan a slight shake. "Oh no you don't. I asked you a direct question, and you're going to give me a direct answer."

The thing inside of her urging her to push him over the edge, that insane, reckless impulse which had been driving her actions ever since their return from the Citadel wasn't ready to go down quietly. Ahsoka knew she was being stupid. Yet somehow, she was tired of weighing out each and every consequence. What was it he had called her? Oh yes. Little One. That riled her all the more. _If a youngling is what he insists on seeing_, she thought smugly to herself, _then a youngling is what he is going to get._

"What? I'm not allowed to have my own thoughts now either? I can't keep the dress, I can't go on missions, I can't do or say or think anything without your permission. Well guess what. No. No! NO! It's not fair and I don't care what you are anyone else in the Council has to say! I'm sick of it. You get to do whatever _you _want without anyone batting an eye. There's no reason why I can't be allowed the same!"

Punctuating her tirade, Ahsoka mustered up all the Force energy she could gather and released herself from Anakin's grip, at the same time pushing him to the wall. She flinched at the sound of his body slamming against it, but didn't stop to see if he was alright. If he wasn't ready to kill her before, she just knew he was now.

She made a dash for the front door when all of the sudden she was suspended a few feet in the air. "That's it. You are DEAD!" a very angry, very threatening Anakin Skywalker shouted.

Panic filled Ahsoka's body. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, but it was all pointless. Her master had a Force hold on her, and there was no way he was letting her down until he was good and ready. From the corner of her eye, she saw him rubbing his shoulder. Ahsoka knew he wasn't really hurt. Just sore – with a bruised ego. That was the worst part. It would have been better if he really was hurt – for her anyway.

As quickly as she was lifted into the air, she was dropped with a hard thud.

"Owww! Master, that hurt!" she cried angrily, while rubbing her backside.

"Not as much as it's gonna," he said menacingly. In one smooth motion he picked his Padawan up by the waist and strode into her quarters. Pulling out the hard-back chair from her desk, he promptly sat and swiftly swung her over his knees.

Realization dawned on Ahsoka as she was now getting a detailed view of the floor. "No, Master. I'm sorry! No!"

SMACK – SMACK

"Don't lie and don't tell me no. Two things I hate!" he said, landing another solid smack on her upturned backside.

"Master – ow! - this isn't the Jedi way!"

"You're – SMACK- right – SMACK," he replied. "It isn't. But like you said – SMACK- I do whatever I want – SMACK- and nobody bats an eye. Perks of being me, I guess." SMACK- SMACK-SMACK.

Ahsoka whimpered, causing Anakin to still for just a minute. He really didn't want to be doing this to her. No doubt, she deserved it, but he still wasn't thrilled. He had hoped taking the dress away would be enough, but it was clear Ahsoka didn't want to be open with him. He couldn't help her if she wasn't ready to be honest with herself, let alone him. He couldn't risk losing her again, not if she was so adamant to keep putting herself in unnecessary danger. It was his job to keep her safe. If this was the only way, then...

"Listen up, I'll let you go if you apologize and tell me why you've been acting like such a selfish little brat. You have til the count of five."

Anakin began counting. Ahsoka was so indignant, so furious that she set her jaw and refused to cry. If he wanted a sincere apology from her, he wasn't going to get it like this. She'd been in battle, captured, and even tortured. She'd gone through worse. She could handle this juvenile punishment.

"Four... four and a half..."

She let out a frustrated bark. "If you're gonna do it, do it. It won't change a thing!"

"Fine!" he barked back.

He let his hand rain down on her backside, sharp and even smacks peppering her so that she began to wriggle. Soon what was stinging began to heat-up, like a slow fire that could only be put out if she kicked.

"Stop kicking!" Anakin commanded.

"Easier said than done – OW!"

"Save the attitude for the battle field, not with me."

To Ahsoka's dismay, all her indignation and bravado of a couple minutes prior began to evaporate. Aside from the very physical discomfort she was undergoing, she could feel Anakin's sadness and distress. Again, the guilt and overwhelming sense of frustrated responsibility she had felt when he had lectured her on the shuttle surrounded and permeated her conscious.

The more she perceived how punishing he was on himself for her own lack of foresight – how hard he was being on himself for not protecting her better, even though the responsibility of her poor choices landed squarely on her shoulders - the harder it was to keep from crying out.

Until she no longer could keep in check. "Master, please! Please, I am sorry. Really and truly sorry. It was not your fault, but mine. I should have listened to you. I never should have snuck out. Please, please stop!"

To her relief, Anakin did stop. She pushed up from his knees, expecting to be set free, but was surprised by the pressure on the small of her back pushing back down.

"Master? Please believe me. I'm not sorry I got caught. Promise."

Anakin sighed, letting out a low chuckle with no humor behind it. Just sadness and regret.

"I know, Snips." He then inhaled and exhaled, as if preparing himself for a difficult task. He began to speak. He was so quiet, Ahsoka had to strain her ear-orifices to catch everything – not an easy task while flipped upside-down!

"I know you're sorry and you should be. And I know you think it's not fair when I'm being overprotective, or tell you stay behind. And I get that you hate being treated as youngling. You think I don't trust you...don't think you're capable. That's not true. There's no one else I would rather have out there with me. So when you go off and do stupid things like making-out with shady men and losing your Lightsaber, I'm disappointed, and yeah, scared. Scared that I've failed you. Scared that my best friend...more like a sister, really...is in a situation where she needs my trust and loyalty, but I'm not there to give it. I'm not there to prove what she's proven to me so many times before. Scared that I can't make her proud of me, as much as I am proud of her."

Ahsoka was stunned – sniffling with tears trickling down her face – but stunned. Anakin, it was safe to say, didn't do emotions. Not the soft and fuzzy kind, anyway. She knew this wasn't easy for him – well, that was an understatement. Ahsoka knew she had to respond, letting him know she not only accepted his vulnerability, but valued it.

"Master, you're the best there is. Stop worrying. You never failed me before. And I promise to never make you scared about failing me, ever again."

"The Force you won't! Sometimes the best protection in battle is taking preemptive measures. Remember this the next time you think I'm being unfair," he said, with more ease than before.

Ahsoka wished she could say the same of his hand. He let two heavy smacks fall.

"Ooooowww! Master!" she whined.

"Stop it, Snips. You trust me to protect you and keep you safe, don't you?"

"Yeeeees," she said, skeptically.

"Well, what kind of master would I be if I didn't keep you safe from yourself?"

"The best one?"

"Already am!"

Before Ahsoka could get another word in, Anakin really let her have it. SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK. Ahsoka thought the first round was rough, but her burning backside told her this was a whole new level of pain. She kicked, begged, and cried. But he kept on going.

She threw her hand back to deflect some sting, but he just pulled it back with the hand that was pressing her on his lap.

"No, Ahsoka, no deflecting shields."

"You – hic – you're not f-f-funny," she hiccuped.

"Well, if you didn't like that, you're going to hate this," he quipped.

At that moment, he lifted his knees in such a way so that she tilted forward and her sit-spots were more exposed.

"Do- SMACK- not – SMACK- ever- SMACK – lie – SMACK – disobey me – SMACK-SMACK – or put yourself – SMACK – in danger – SMACK-SMACK- ever again! SMACK-SMACK-SMACK. Am I clear?"

Ahsoka was sobbing so hard she barely uttered out a, "Yes."

"And – SMACK- if I ever- SMACK- SMACK – hear – SMACK – or feel you think – SMACK-SMACK-SMACK – that I don't care – SMACK – or am not – SMACK – proud of you – SMACK-SMACK- then what you're going to get – SMACK - is ten times – SMACK- worse than this! SMACK- SMACK- SMACK- SMACK. Clear? SMACK."

Ahsoka was past the point of sound – unless it was hiccuped sobbing. She merely nodded her head up and down, and lay on his lap.

Anakin had stopped after driving his final point home with one last resounding smack. As his Padawan lay over his lap – one sobbing, remorseful, mess – he rested his hands on her back, allowing her to pull herself back together.

Soon after, Ahsoka pushed herself up and stood to face him, shamefacedly staring at the ground while rubbing her sore backside. She was embarrassed by her sobbing, and more embarrassed that he had had to discipline her in the first place.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, M-m-masterrrr," she stuttered and tearfully said. She wanted to say more, but that was all she really could get out.

She looked so pitiful that Anakin couldn't help but draw her in for a hug. "Hey, Snips, settle down. I know you're sorry, and I know you won't be doing anything like that again. Slate's clean, okay?"

Ahsoka nodded her head into his chest. Anakin could sense her embarrassment, and the doubt swirling in her head. "No, Snips, you aren't the first and only Padawan to have been spanked. There's one other that I know about, and believe me, you've taken it a lot better than he did."

Ahsoka looked up at him, with a smirk. Her face was tear-stained and her eyes were puffy, but at least she had that mischievous, know-it-all twinkle back in her eye. Anakin laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well, you won't get any more details from me. But I'm sure Obi-Wan would love filling you in at dinner. Come on, let's go."

Anakin strode out of her room, expecting her to be at his heels. When he turned to ask her if she was in the mood for training, he spied her longingly caressing the dress Padme had given her as she neatly folded it back into the gift box. Ahsoka looked up and blushed, having been caught in such a girly action.

She quickly gathered the box and met him at the door. "Let's drop this off at the Senator's office before dinner, okay?" she ordered more than asked.

"You know, I can return it to her. Explain that Padawans really don't need these type of outfits if it'll make it easier for -"

"That's okay, Master. I can handle it."

Yes, Anakin was proud of her. "Whatever you want, Ahsoka."

From the corner of his eye, he saw her shoulders slightly slump. Anakin cleared his throat.

"I might be gone for a couple of days for this mission. I know the Council has your time filled, but there's a mission I need you to attend to."

"Really?" she asked, all to eager to get out of custodial duties and such limited restriction for the week.

"Yeah, Senator Amidala wants to go shopping. Some big dignitary is throwing a party. She asked for a Jedi protective escort – to the shops and to the party."

Ahsoka quietly looked up at her Master, knowing where this was going but wisely keeping her smart comments to herself.

"This means you'll probably have to get a new dress or something, to fit in and all. The one she gave you could work, but -"

"You're right, Master," she jumped in. "This dress is nice, but a dignitary's ball deserves something a little more. I'm sure the Senator and I will find something appropriate. I'll make you proud."

Anakin smirked as he handed her a pouch full of credits – enough to buy two dresses if needs be.

"I'm sure you will, Snips."


End file.
